Contact centers have dealt with trends in various ways. For example, an agent in the contact center may notice an increase in the number of calls related to a particular product, a new problem with a product, and the like. The agent can inform other agents and/or supervisors about the issue and how to deal with the issue. Scripts/responses for the agents of the contact center can be generated based on the issue. This way the agents in the contact center can more easily deal with the problem when customers call in with questions about the issue.
The problem with existing solutions is that by the time a trend is identified, the contact center may be overwhelmed and unable to handle a large number of customers calling about the issue. This results in decreased customer satisfaction and loss of business. What is needed is a more elegant way of identifying trends and automated ways to more efficiently handle customers when there is an issue that may require the contact center to handle a large number of communications dealing with the issue.